Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a failure cause diagnostic device for an injection molding machine, and more particularly, to a failure cause diagnostic device capable of determining the cause of failure in high reliability diagnosis regardless of the knowledge and experience of analysts.
Description of the Related Art
In case of failure of an injection molding machine, a user or a manufacturer's engineer conventionally analyzes records, such as molding conditions and alarming histories, stored in the injection molding machine and investigates the cause of the failure.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-157662 discloses a conventional technique related to failure analysis of an injection molding machine. According to this technique, noise and vibration from the components of the injection molding machine are spectrum-analyzed to obtain failure spectrum information in case of failure of the injection molding machine, and a basic failure spectrum pattern is obtained from the failure spectrum information by learning and used for failure determination.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-229623 discloses an analysis/evaluation system for a resin machine, having a learning function such that parameters are accumulated in a database during an operation of the resin machine, a processing method for the resin machine is analyzed based on the accumulated data, and the result of the analysis is reflected on the next cycle of analysis.
According to some conventional manual failure analysis methods, the cause of failure cannot be easily identified, since the knowledge and experience of users and manufacturers' engineers who perform analyses are limited.
Further, a controller for an injection molding machine or a management device connected to the injection molding machine conventionally cannot either identify the cause of failure, based on data such as the molding conditions and the alarming histories acquired from the injection molding machine, or calculate such molding conditions that failure does not occur.